


Morning like this

by TroubleMoi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleMoi/pseuds/TroubleMoi
Summary: Erwin and Levi are too busy to spend a lot of time together but when they find the time, it ends up in morning cuddles.





	Morning like this

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this os a long long time ago and I found it back recently  
> and I told myself I should post it for Vday  
> But I am soooo late so happy late Valentine's day I suppose ?

The room is a freaking cold, the opened window most likely to be the reason. It lets an unforgiven wind shaking the white curtains, creeping into the dim light room. Levi shivers, he searches for a source of warm. Beside him, a big lump is lying, breathing lightly, reassuring. He shifts towards the still sleeping form and nuzzles his pointy nose into his neck at the same time, he throws an arm around the wide golden torso. Levi tries to close his eyes again, the cold feeling less harsh. But Erwin suddenly turns towards him, nuzzling his nose into Levi’s darker locks. He hums softly, breathing his sweet and musky scent.

“Morning” He whispers, voice still groggy from sleep.

Levi moves his head up so he can observe the blonde’s face properly. His eyes are still closed, only his fluttering gold eyelashes are a sign of wake up attempt. Levi kisses him softly on the chin, encouraging him. Now, blue irises are staring at him, at first unclear, then intensely focused. Erwin encircles Levi with his strong and heavy arms. The grip is tight around the smaller man but it is still comforting so Levi doesn’t say anything. He just pushes himself forward in the aim of reaching his beloved’s mouth and give him a proper kiss. Erwin welcomes it with a satisfying sigh. They stay still as their mouths move lightly against each other, appreciating the way their lips meet and feel. Chaste, almost pure, a good morning kiss. 

“So cold” Levi admits as he settles back against Erwin, head on his shoulder.

“Oh” and The golden haired man doesn’t need to hear more. he acts automatically, enveloping his lover’s firm body more, closer to his chest. Though he knows he doesn’t need it in the slightest, this reassurance that he gets when Erwin’s arms are around him is appreciated, it makes him feel protected and cared, in a way that he has not had since childhood. He nudges his nose into Erwin’s torso, feeling his light hairs and exhales softly. His scent is the perfect mix of sweatiness and masculinity, it makes Levi’s body tremors and jolts. Erwin gets the wrong idea thinking that his lover’s body is still freezing, oblivious to the fact that Levi reacts like that because of him. Erwin begins then to stroke his back, hoping that the friction will warm him, at the same time, he showers Levi’s forehead with light kisses. Levi’s eyes close under the sweet ministration. 

Mornings like these were a rarity, a luxe as they were both always so busy. But for once they found time in their schedule, to spend the evening together. Erwin invited Levi to have a dinner at his flat. He cooked, what was really surprising because He knows, well enough, that Erwin can’t cook for shit but he did, it was not perfect and certainly not the best meal he ever had but it was made with such care and tenderness that Levi wouldn’t have it any another way. Though they agreed that the next time, he will do the cooking tasks. After dinner, they settled on the couch and not even five minutes into an action movie that they were already making out. They quickly found themselves into Erwin’s room before the two of them know how that even happened. There was no rush, no “I have to go”, “I cannot stay” because this time was theirs and they greedily took advantage of this occasion in Erwin’s room.  
Memories of last night were flooding into Levi’s head; Erwin’s whole being, their skins slapping, the messy kisses, the hot moans and hard suctions. Levi shivers anew. 

“You’re still cold baby?” Erwin asks, voice still raspy.

“No”. He cannot feel the cold anymore with thoughts like these. Levi stands a little and starts delivering light pecks on Erwin’s torso up to his neck where he gives small bites and licks of tongue. Erwin lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, when he feels a small hand rubbing at his manhood. 

“Levi -” he gasps, flinching at his touch. 

Levi doesn’t stop or even acknowledges him. The blonde then turns his head, a cue for Levi to halt and when he does he looks at him frustrated. 

“What is it Erwin?” he says a bit annoyed to stop the trail of kisses he was making on Erwin’s neck but his hand is still down there, rubbing slowly in circles with an opened palm. Please to feel the object of his desires hardening. 

“I don’t want to exhaust you, I was a bit harsh on you last night.” He hisses the last word as Levi takes his length in his hand and begins to stroke him languidly. His eyes shut tightly as he lets light pants escape his mouth. 

“I don’t care” Levi exclaimed, casual. It wasn’t the first time and it won’t be the last. He doesn’t understand why Erwin was always so reluctant about things like that because he clearly knows that Levi can handle being taken hard. Still the blonde can’t help but feeling like this each time Levi can’t walk properly after. He cares but Levi doesn’t, he likes it like that way anyway. Even if it hurts. 

Erwin stares at him openly and for a moment Levi doesn’t what to do with himself. The blue of his eyes is striking; it becomes more vivid with each of his strokes. Erwin opens his mouth to talk back and whatever he was about to say, disappears in the other mouth. Erwin moans and the brunette takes the occasion to slip his tongue inside. Erwin welcomes him with his own and they play with each other.  
The scent, the kiss, his hardening flesh all this makes Levi’s needs stronger. He detaches himself from Erwin’s long lambs and straddles him, encircling him with his pale and powerful thighs. Erwin watches him shifting on him. From his position he could see his abuse lips, his rosy nipples, the length of his pale torso, his dark curly hair between his legs and the flush of his cock. Erwin swallows with difficulty. Levi was panting already, his eyes imperceptible through his dark locks as he was looking by his shoulder to position Erwin’s length in his entrance.

“Levi stops!” Levi turns his head back to him, a murdering look on his face.

“What the fuck again Erwin?” the smaller man sighs, can’t he just let him do whatever he wants ? Despite the envy to tell Erwin to fucking stop be so caring, he still waits and listens to what he has to say.

“I still need to prepare you” he tells him, playing with his hair. 

“It’s okay Erwin, I’m still open from yesterday” Levi takes upon himself to answer Erwin so calmly. 

“Yes but, you should at list use some oil baby” That’s right though, Levi is so impatient to have him inside that he forgets completely about the oil.

“Yes, I should probably” he admits, realising his mistake. Erwin smiles genuinely. Levi tries to take the bottle which was still in Erwin’s side table and as he leans towards it, Erwin puts him down for a quick kiss and takes the bottle from Levi’s hand. 

“Let me do it” He says. As much as Levi loves doing it, he likes it when Erwin prepares himself for him. Moreover, he knows that Erwin knows that. So he nods and positions himself a bit farther on Erwin’s big thighs and waits. He watches as Erwin pours a generous amount of oil on his hand and starts stroking himself, slowly, taking is time to envelope his cock with the thick liquid. His cock was already so rigid and impatient, wet and flush in the tip. He tilts his head and looks at Levi with a heavy gaze, lips parted in a sigh. Levi returns his gaze, and then stares back at his lazy but strong motions. Focusing on every gestures, like how he smears the pre come on the tip with a lazy thumb. Levi swallows hard, his throat dry; he is thirsty in many ways. Erwin chuckles at Levi’s desperate and wanting face. His mouth opens up more at each of Erwin’s strokes.

“Come here baby” Erwin doesn’t want to make him wait any longer. Levi hears his lover eager voice and snaps out of his reverie. Embarrassed to be caught staring at him like that, he avoids looking him in the eyes as he positions himself back on Erwin. This time, he takes Erwin’s cock, slick with pre come and oil and lowers himself gradually on it. He hisses. It hurts. Levi is still stretched from yesterday’s events but Erwin’s length is still thick and big and as much as Levi adores that this is still a task to let him enter completely. Erwin’s eyes shut tight as soon as he feels his tip touch the warm and tight entrance. He lets a groan escape his parted lips. Caught up in his own sensation and bliss he hasn’t noticed Levi’s struggles until he hears a painful gasp. 

“Levi?” Erwin breathes hard. 

“Do you want me to pull out?” He goes on. His cock is throbbing, hard as a rock but the raw emotions that Levi expresses is enough for him to stop everything. Levi’s bottom is still sensible; he shouldn’t have been so tough on him last night. The last thing he wants is to hurt him. Levi finally opens up his steely eyes with difficulty and he immediately discerns the apprehension on Erwin’s alarm features. The worried man tightens the grip that he has on Levi’s hips, making him pause. His length is already halfway through.

“Just -Aah” He gasps. “Just move” he hissed painfully, trying to adjust his bottom. If Erwin moves it will be easier for him. 

Erwin ponders for a few seconds and then nods. He trusts Levi if he tells him to move it’s because he can handle it, so he does as tell, though he is still careful. He begins to meet Levi’s tights with gentle back and forth movement so Levi can be accustomed. The soft friction makes him light headed. The only thing he desires now is to push into this constricted moist cave and let go. But right now Levi’s comfort and safety is his priority so he takes upon himself. The slow pace is literally killing him. He looks at Levi and a lump forms in his throat, the younger’s face is contorted with pain.

Levi then leans forward grabbing Erwin’s torso with trembling hands. Still breathing hard. He feels a hand leaving his hip to relocate on his cheek, comforting. He then meet at Erwin’s blue gaze and he can see all the adoration and the love that the man has for him. A warm sensation goes through his body and something inside of him melts. Honestly, that is the first time someone looks at him like that and it is not only the way his face illuminates at his sight, it’s also the way he cares and does everything to see a grin in his constant scowling face. Even though he is not the easiest person to deal with; he is far from being the perfect lover and he is a bit impulsive, Erwin doesn’t care. He is there patient, looking after him. It is like a necessity for Erwin to cater to all Levi’s needs. It might be annoying and overwhelming sometimes for the other man but Levi can’t help but love Erwin’s attention and devotion.  
Even from Levi’s side, he has never really care for anyone as much as he does for Erwin. While Levi isn’t the best to express emotion and feeling, he is persuaded that Erwin knows. He knows that what he feels for him goes beyond everything. And when the bigger man needs reassurance and consolation. Levi tries his hardest to show him what he means for him.

They are moving together, now, dancing to the same tune, following the same steps. Erwin’s fingers are caressing Levi’s flush cheek, tenderly. Levi catches his fingers, enveloping them in his hand and then he presses his lips delicately on them. This without ever leaving Erwin’s gaze. The blond holds his breath at the vision. Levi then leans forward, their hands still holding and he kisses Erwin languorously, taking the time to taste him and to let his body combusted into million flames. As Levi’s tongue explores Erwin’s welcoming mouth, his length managed to be engulfed entirely into Levi.  
They separated their lips, faces inches apart, eyes locked, breath mingling together. 

“Faster” Levi implores with such a vulnerability that the other man couldn’t do anything else but crash their lips together again. After a moment, He hums as an agreement to his lover request. He presses Levi’s muscular form hard against his own body with his freed arm as his hips quickens their pace. Levi, trapped, squirms against him and he cannot do anything besides moaning.

It feels amazing, Levi always feels like heaven, like this hidden paradise. The tightness he gets from Levi’s clamouring walls is unbearable and soon he thinks he cannot wait any longer to fill him. But he needs to go deeper, to bury himself into this delicious heat as much as possible. 

Levi’s moans turns into cries as soon as Erwin begins to slam into him harder, deeper. Erwin’s torso is wet where Levi mouth touches him. His freed hand is scratching Erwin’s chest, desperate to grip on something. He will think about the damages later.

But it doesn’t even hurt Erwin all his attention his focus on reaching the blissful place that will make their eyes roll. Erwin hits something inside Levi that makes him arch and cry louder. Erwin takes the opportunity to bent his head and to reach Levi’s mouth. The kiss is messier, sloppier with saliva dripping from their mouths. They moan into each other. 

Erwin is close, so close. 

Levi’s pleasure is amplified because his cock is trapped between their hot stomachs. The sweat and the precome give him enough wetness and friction for his cock to slide wonderfully and the thickness of Erwin’s length pulsing and pumping into him make him dizzy. All these sensations are attacking him together, in all sides and he can’t hold it anymore. 

“Erwin!” He shouts as his vision goes white and he spills himself between them. his face contorts again but this time due to ecstasy and pleasure. Erwin groans because Levi’s hole is tightening around him, so he grabs his rounded cheeks, opening him wider to have a better access, he changes angle and meets his ass with powerful and relentless hits. He searches Levi’s face, his hair dishevelled, his eyes cloudy and unfocused, lips swollen and red, and he is just so incredibly beautifu that something in Erwin tightens. He follows Levi’s path, reaching his orgasm shortly after and he spills his hot and liquid load in him. Erwin tenses and arches his spine hard, head pressing against the cushions, eyes shut tightly and gasping. 

He takes a moment for his body to fall back completely on the bed. He can feel Levi uneven breath on his torso. He reaches his head and pets him, trying to calm his own breathing as well. 

“Levi” Erwin calls him breathless and when Levi raises his head he is greeted with a big and goofy smile “you were amazing” he continues softly. 

Levi’s cheeks flushes even more. Avoiding his gaze, he presses his face back on Erwin’s moving torso. But when Erwin calls him again, it was with that voice. That tender and honey voice. Levi cannot do anything else but look up and when he does Erwin is no longer smiling. He is looking at him that way again, as if he cannot be without him. Levi can’t handle that gaze, he can’t handle the way it makes his chest aches. And because Levi wants to respond but doesn’t know how he leans forward, presses his lips back on Erwin’s. He hopes that he can convey how Erwin makes his heart jumps with the way his lips move against his. Levi mouths against his lips the three words Erwin waited to hear for so long. 

“I love you”.


End file.
